starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (West End Games)
Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (West End Games), to gra fabularna (inaczej nazywana także: RPG, role-playing game, gra na role, gra wyobraźni) wydawana przez firmę West End Games. Historia SW RPG (WEG) wydawano w latach 1987-1998, kiedy firma West End Games utraciła licencję Lucasfilmu (licencję obsługiwało Lucas Licensing). Wydawnictwo wydało ponad 100 publikacji na temat gry oraz regularnie pojawiały się numery magazynu Adventure Journal, który był w całości poświęcony tematyce gry. Gra bazowała na systemie D6 (kości sześciościenne i specyficzne atrybuty i umiejętności - system stworzyło wydawnictwo West End Games). Podczas wydawania gry pojawiły się 3 wersje podręczników (zmodyfikowana rozgrywka): pierwsza edycja (first edition), druga edycja (second edition), edycja poprawiona i rozszerzona (revised & expanded). Gra wydawana przez "West End Games" była pierwszą grą fabularną osadzoną w świecie "Gwiezdnych wojen", która jeszcze przed powstaniem Trylogii Thrawna ożywiła i mocno rozbudowała "Expanded Universe". Spis publikacji według daty wydania 1987 *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game *The Star Wars Sourcebook 1988 *Battle for the Golden Sun *Strike Force: Shantipole *Tatooine Manhunt *Star Wars Campaign Pack 1989 *Imperial Sourcebook *The Star Wars Rules Companion *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *Crisis on Cloud City *Otherspace *Otherspace II: Invasion *Riders of the Maelstrom *Scavenger Hunt *Starfall 1990 *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook *Black Ice *Galaxy Guide 5: The Return of the Jedi *Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters *Death in the Undercity *The Isis Coordinates *The Game Chambers of Questal 1991 *Death Star Technical Companion *Cracken's Rebel Field Guide *Domain of Evil *Planets of the Galaxy: Volume One *Star Wars Gamemaster's Kit *Graveyard of Alderaan 1992 *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (2 wyd.) *Heir to the Empire Sourcebook *Star Wars Gamemaster Screen *Planets of the Galaxy: Volume Two *Mission to Lianna *Planet of the Mists *The Abduction *The Politics of Contraband 1993 *Planets of the Galaxy: Volume Three *Dark Force Rising Sourcebook *Death Star Technical Companion (2 wyd.) *Dark Empire Sourcebook *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *Movie Trilogy Sourcebook *Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook *Wanted by Cracken *Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley *Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts *Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim *Supernova *Twin Stars of Kira 1994 *The Last Command Sourcebook *Star Wars Sourcebook (2 wyd.) *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (2 wyd.) *Cracken's Rebel Operatives *Creatures of the Galaxy *The Star Wars Planets Collection *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races (2 wyd.) *Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters (2 wyd.) *Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters *Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations *Classic Campaigns (przedruk) *Adventure Journal 1 (magazyn) *Adventure Journal 2 (magazyn) *Adventure Journal 3 (magazyn) *Adventure Journal 4 (magazyn) 1995 *Adventure Journal 5 (magazyn) *Adventure Journal 6 (magazyn) *Adventure Journal 7 (magazyn) *Adventure Journal 8 (magazyn) *Alliance Intelligence Reports *Flashpoint! Brak Sector *Galladinium's Fantastic Technology: Guns and Gear *Goroth: Slave of the Empire *Heroes & Rogues *Platt's Starport Guide *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope (2 wyd.) *Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin (2 wyd.) *Galaxy Guide 5: The Return of the Jedi (2 wyd.) *Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies *The DarkStryder Campaign Book *The DarkStryder Adventure Book *Classic Adventures: Volume 1 (RPG) (przedruk) *Classic Adventures: Volume 2 (RPG) (przedruk) 1996 *Classic Adventures: Volume 3 (RPG) (przedruk) *The Kathol Outback *The Kathol Rift *Endgame *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game: Second Edition - Revised and Expanded *The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook *Gamemaster Screen - Revised *The Jedi Academy Sourcebook *Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide *Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook *Tales of the Jedi Companion *The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back (2 wyd.) *Operation: Elrood (RPG) *Adventure Journal 9 (magazyn) *Adventure Journal 10 (magazyn) *Adventure Journal 11 (magazyn) 1997 *Adventure Journal 12 (magazyn) *Adventure Journal 13 (magazyn) *Adventure Journal 14 (magazyn) *Adventure Journal 15 (magazyn) *Best of the Adventure Journal Issues 1-4 (przedruk) *The Black Sands of Socorro *Classic Adventures: Volume 4 (RPG) (przedruk) *Cracken's Threat Dossier *Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids *Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear *Mos Eisley Adventure Set *Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition *No Disintegrations *Pirates & Privateers *Platt's Smugglers Guide *Player's Guide to Tapani *Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook *Secrets of the Sisar Run *Stock Ships *Wretched Hives of Scum and Villainy *Tapani Sector Instant Adventures *Instant Adventures 1998 *Alien Encounters *Hideouts & Strongholds *The Far Orbit Project *Classic Adventures: Volume 5 (RPG) (przedruk) *The Darkstryder Campaign Deluxe (ponowne wydanie poszczególnych publikacji projektu) *Adventure Journal 16 (anulowany) *Adventure Journal 17 (anulowany) *Adventure Journal 18 (anulowany) Kategoria:Star Wars Roleplaying Game (West End Games)